


Kinderspiel (Vegeta x OC)

by Daelis



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Familie, babysitter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradi hatte sich nichts Böses dabei gedacht, hatte nur eine gute Nachbarin sein wollen und nun das...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nachbarschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Die kleine FF entsteht für KradiNibeid von Animexx mit ihr in der Hauptrolle :)

Hier stand sie nun. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Das war vielleicht die dümmste Idee, die sie seit mindestens einem Jahr gehabt hatte, wenn nicht noch länger. Welcher Teufel hatte sie gestern nur geritten? Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung. 

Sie hasste Kinder. Sie hasste sie. Und nun wollte sie für ein paar Kröten auf gleich zwei von diesen teuflischen Kreaturen aufpassen, die ihrer Meinung nach der Unterwelt entsprungen sein mussten. Und das alles nur, um sich dieses superschöne Sofa kaufen zu können, das einfach perfekt in ihr Wohnzimmer passte. Und wie es in ihr Wohnzimmer passte. Es war nahezu für ihr Wohnzimmer gemacht. Ach...ja, dieses Sofa. Hätte sie es doch nur nie gesehen.

Die junge Frau von 25 Jahren, die soeben erst in diese Nachbarschaft gezogen war, hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Es war einfach eine dumme Idee gewesen, zuzustimmen. Eine richtig dumme Idee. Doch nun war es zu spät. Die freundliche Nachbarin, die sie gestern rein zufällig an der Hecke getroffen hatte und die sich als Bulma Briefs, die Besitzerin und führende Ingenieurin der Capsule Corps vorgestellt hatte – was Kradi mehr als nur beeindruckend gefunden hatte – war sehr nett gewesen und wie rein zufällig ins Gespräch eingestreut, dass ihr Babysitter für ihren Nachwuchs abgesprungen war. Bevor sie sich versah, hatte die Brünette zugestimmt, einzuspringen und – Tada! - da stand sie nun. 

Zeit die Arschbacken zusammen zu kneifen. Sie hatte es versprochen und eine Nachbarin ließ man nicht hängen, auch wenn ihr die Aufgabe, die sich sich für heute Abend aufgehalst hatte, ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Außerdem würde es wohl auch einen ziemlich miesen Eindruck machen, wenn sie die arme Bulma jetzt hängen ließ, wo sie sich doch gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte. So atmete Kradi noch einmal tief durch, schob ihre Brille zurecht und zupfte ihr Bluse glatt. Sie war bereit. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Gerade wollte sie klopfen, als die Tür sich auch schon direkt vor ihr aufschob und sich Bulmas türkisfarbeneer Schopf zeigte. „Ah, hey Kradi! Schön, dass du da bist. Komm doch rein.“ Die Ingenieurin winkte sie herein und führte sie in ein geräumiges und gemütliches Wohnzimmer.

Kradi staunte nicht schlecht. Dafür, dass Bulma Briefs sehr wohlhabend sein musste angesichts ihres Berufes und des Erfolges ihrer Firma, lebte sie bescheiden und gar nicht protzig, wie sie fast etwas befürchtet hatte. Stattdessen stand sie zwar in einem großen Gebäude, doch mit ganz normaler Inneneinrichtung. Keine Antiquitäten oder ähnlicher Klimbim. Ganz normal eben. „Hier vorn ist die Küche und da drüben das Bad“, bedeutete ihr Bulma, die gerade ein paar goldener Ohrringe an ihren Ohrläppchen befestigte, die hervorragend zu ihrem roten Kleid mit dem goldgelben Schal passten. So wie es aussah, wollte die Frau zu einem recht schicken Event. 

„Und das hier... sind meine beiden Goldschätze.“ Sie nickte zu einem kleinen Jungen von vielleicht 10 Jahren, der ein Baby auf dem Arm hatte, dessen Mutter Bulma auf jeden Fall war, denn schon jetzt zeichnete sich bei dem kleinen Menschlein der türkisfarbene Schopf ab. „Hey.“ Etwas unsicher hob Kradi die Hand zum Gruß und der Junge hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Na super, toller Start. Der nahm sie schon einmal nicht ernst. „Mein Großer“, begann Bulma und wuschelte dem Jungen durch den violetten Schopf, „heißt Trunks und die süße kleine Maus hier heißt Bra.“ „Die soll auf uns aufpassen?“ Trunks sah misstrauisch von der Brünetten, deren Lächeln ein wenig festfror, zu seiner Mutter, deren Lächeln eine ganz eigene Sprache sprach. „Ja, richtig. Und wenn du dich nicht benimmst, erfahre ich es ganz sicher.“ Trotz ihres zuckersüßen Klanges verriet die Stimme der Türkishaarigen doch ganz klar, dass mit ihr in dem Falle nicht gut Kirschen essen wäre. Okay... das hieß dann wohl der Kleine würde sich benehmen und sie war nur der Aufsichts-Wauwau, um das sicher zu stellen. Nun, sollte ihr recht sein.

Trunks jedoch schmollte kurz, dann versuchte er es erneut. Dieses Mal mit anderer Taktik. „Wenn Vater...“ Doch Bulma unterbrach ihren Sohn gekonnt. „Dein Vater hat das nicht zu entscheiden und er wäre sicher noch viel ungemütlicher als ich, wenn er hört, dass du dich nicht zu benehmen weiß“, tadelte sie den Jungen, der daraufhin nur schnaubte, aber nun schwieg. Kradi grinste in sich hinein. Hah! Das hatte dem Balg das Maul gestopft!  
Apropos Vater... Wo war der eigentlich? Bisher hatte sie Bulmas Gatten noch gar nicht gesehen. Fragend sah sie zu der Frau, die nun seufzend den Kopf schüttelte. „Ihr Vater Vegeta ist keine große Hilfe in Sachen Erziehung.“ Erneut seufzte sie, dieses Mal noch tiefer. „Und seit wir offiziell getrennt sind, ist es nicht gerade besser geworden. Kann sein, dass du ihn triffst. Er frisst wie ein Schwein, schimpft wie ein Rohrspatz und stinkt nach dem Training meist wie eine Ratte.“ Oha, na das klang ja vielversprechend. Na, solange dieser Traummann sie in Ruhe ließ, war es ja egal. „Okay, ansonsten... alles wie besprochen?“, wagte Kradi zu fragen und Bulma nickte. „Ja, alles wie besprochen.“ Sie wirkte ehrlich erleichtert. Offenbar war es wohl wirklich nicht so leicht auf den letzten Drücker einen Babysitter zu finden, wenn der Erzeuger sich nicht verantwortlich fühlte – zumindest schien ihm Bulma diese Aufgabe nicht zuzutrauen, was so einiges aussagte.

„Na, dann lasse ich euch mal alleine. Du hast ja meine Nummer, falls irgendetwas sein sollte.“ Bulma zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht, wie Kradi eben noch ihre Bluse. Die Brünette nickte grinsend. „Keine Bange, genieß du den Abend.“


	2. Das Übliche

Kradi atmete auf, als die Tür schließlich hinter Bulma ins Schloss fiel. Die Türkishaarige hatte sie noch mit Hinweisen und guten Ratschlägen bombardiert, die ironischerweise zum größten Teil nicht einmal ihre Kinder betrafen, sondern vielmehr deren Vater, der, wenn die Brünette ihrer Nachbarin glauben konnte, ein cholerischer Egoist war, der unter einem Größenkomplex litt und etwa so familiär veranlagt war, wie ein streunender Kater. Nun aber war Kradi alleine mit den Kindern und sie entschied, dass sie am besten Bulmas ersten Ratschlag gleich folgte und den Kindern Cartoons anschaltete, denn raus zu gehen kam bei dem Regenguss draußen nicht in Frage. Abendessen sollten sie bestellen, kochen musste sie also auch nicht. 

„He Kradi.“ Trunks saß auf dem Sofa, seine kleine Schwester im Arm, die fröhlich an seinen violetten Haaren zupfte, während sie den flimmernden Bildschirm, der gerade irgendeine alberne Cartoonserie für Kinder zeigte, einfach ignorierte. „Mh?“ Die Babysitterin wider Willen stand gerade in der Küche, wo sie für die kleine Bra ein Fläschchen fertig machte. Irgendetwas mit Holundertee und Kirsche. Und obwohl Kradi sonst sicher die Erste wäre, die gegen etwas so gesund klingendes Wie Holundertee wetterte, musste sie zugeben, dass dieses rötliche Zeug echt gut roch.   
„Bringst du mir Cola mit? Im Kühlschrank steht bestimmt noch welche“, bat der Junge. „Bestimmt. Nur...“ Kradi grinste zurück. „Nur, dass du keine Cola trinken sollst. Ich bring dir die Fanta mit.“ Sie konnte Trunks seufzen hören und lachte leise. Sie war als Kind keinen Deut anders gewesen.

Der Abend verging ruhig und es stellte sie heraus, dass Kinder hüten – zumindest bei diesen Kindern – doch nicht ganz so schlimm war, wie befürchtet. Die kleine Bra war nach ihrem Fläschchen und einem Bäuerchen, das wahrlich nicht von schlechten Eltern war, friedlich eingeschlafen. Gemeinsam mit Trunks, der in seiner Rolle als großer Bruder und ihr Beschützer wirklich aufging, brachte er sie in ihr Kinderbettchen, das in einem rosaroten Mädchentraum von Zimmer stand. Es war so kitschig, dass es Kradi eisig den Rücken herunterlief. Zu viel für ihren Geschmack. 

Was Trunks betraf, hatte ihr Bulma zwar eine Bettgehzeit für ihn genannt, doch die Brünette ahnte bereits, dass der Junge da sicherlich noch Diskussionsbedarf hatte. Doch noch blieb bis dahin etwas Zeit. Es war erst 19:00 Uhr. Trunks griff nach dem letzten Stück der Familienpizza, die sich als Teil des 'Üblichen' bestellt hatten und verschlang es in Rekordzeit. Im Hinblick auf 'das Übliche' hatte Kradi allerdings nicht schlecht gestaunt, denn der Pizzabote hatte neben gleich drei Familienpizzen noch eine XXL-Portion Gyros und eine nicht minder große Portion Pommes geliefert. Ihrer Meinung nach viel zu viel für sie beide – oder drei, wenn der Vater sich doch noch blicken ließ, doch der violetthaarige Junge hatte sie schnell eines besseren belehrt und die erste Pizza so schnell vertilgt, dass es der Brünetten beinahe den Appetit verdorben hatte. Hätte sie es nicht selbst gesehen, hätte sie es nicht geglaubt, doch als Trunks danach auch noch ungehemmt nach dem Gyros griff und dieses in sich hinein schaufelte, griff sie eilig nach einem Stück der zweiten Pizza, um nicht am Ende leer auszugehen. 

Gerade, als Trunks die Styroporpackung griff, in der die Pommes waren, flog mit einem lauten Rumms die Tür auf, die in den hinteren Teil des Hauses führte. Sofort hielt Trunks inne und sah auf und Kradi trat es ihm gleich, schon allein vor Schreck, denn das laute, unerwartete Geräusch hatte sie beinahe von ihrem Platz aufspringen lassen.  
Ein muskulöser Mann mit schwarzem Haar, das ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Berge stand, trat durch die Tür. Er war schweißnass und trug neben einer dunklen Shorts nur ein Handtuch um die Schultern. Sein von grimmig zu überrasche wechselnder Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er offenbar nicht mit Kradis Anwesenheit gerechnet hatte. Ebenso wenig wie sie mit seiner. War das der Vater?

Anstatt jedoch, wie es wohl die meisten Leute getan hätten, einfach freundlich zu lächeln und zu grüßen, stapfte er nur herein und warf sich, wieder mit grimmiger Miene und stechendem Blick, auf den Sessel, der dem Sofa gegenüber stand. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich in dem Raum aus, die Kradi nach einigen Momenten, in denen sich der nicht allzu große Muskelberg auf dem Sofa der zweiten Familienpizza widmete, durchbrach. „Guten Abend.“ Sie bemühte sich um ein höfliches Lächeln, doch nach allem, was sie bisher so über ihn gehört hatte, in Kombination mit dem finsteren Blick, mit dem er sie nun aufspießte, fand sie ihn einfach nur unsympathisch. „N'Abend“, brummte er schließlich, noch kauend. Gute Manieren fand er also auch nicht so wichtig, aber das wunderte Kradi auch nicht mehr.

So unfreundlich wie er rüberkam, hatte sie schon gar keine Lust mehr, sich noch an Smalltalk zu versuchen und so griff Kradi einfach demonstrativ nach dem letzten – und ihrem zweiten – Stück Pizza, was ihr nur einen vernichtenden Blick des Mannes zuwarf, der ihr gegenüber saß. Trunks jedoch wirkte nun satt und zufrieden, leckte sich über die Finger und sprach tatsächlich mit seinem Vater, als wäre nichts. Offenbar war die gedrückte Atmosphäre, die in der Luft hing, dem Jungen völlig entgangen, als er stolz berichtete, er habe heute fleißig trainiert und sogar Son Goten besiegt, der wohl einer seiner Freunde war. Der Schwarzhaarige brummte nur leise, klang dabei nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. „So sollte es ja auch sein, immerhin bist du ein Saiyajin-Prinz.“ 

Über Kradis Kopf ploppte ein Fragezeichen von der Größe eines Lasters auf. Trunks sollte ein Prinz sein? Und er selbst war dann wohl ein König. Von dieser Saiyajin-Familie hatte Kradi allerdings noch nie gehört, woraus sie schloss, dass es wohl keine bedeutende Familie mehr war und ihr Königstitel vermutlich nur noch reine Zierde. Dafür bildete sich dieser Kerl aber eine ganze Menge drauf ein. Was ein Schnösel. Sie verzog skeptisch das Gesicht, doch Trunks strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als wären die Worte seines Vaters ein Lob gewesen.   
Wann wollte Bulma noch gleich zurück sein? Gegen Mitternacht oder 1:00 Uhr morgens. Das war noch lange hin, dafür dass es gleich erst 20:00 Uhr und damit Schlafenszeit für Trunks war. 

Schließlich war aber wohl doch dem Schwarzhaarigen die Stille zu blöde und er ergriff, wenn auch wenig freundlich, das Wort. „Und du bist die Babysitterin?“ Kradi nickte. „Jup, Babysitterin Schrägstrich neue Nachbarin.“ „Hmpf...“ Er musterte sie abschätzend und es schien ihr, als wolle er nur etwas finden, an dem er herummäkeln konnte. „Mein Name ist Kradi, Kradi Nibeid.“ „Vegeta“, erwiderte er grummelnd. Na immerhin hatte seine Hochwohlgeborenheit auch einen Namen, überlegte Kradi sarkastisch. In Gedanken fügte sie noch 'König von Ich-brauche-eine-Dusche', doch das behielt sie besser für sich, denn dieser Vegeta machte auf sie irgendwie den Eindruck, als scheue er nicht davor zurück, nötigenfalls auch mal zuzulangen und angesichts dieser Muskeln wollte sie ungern das Ziel sein. Da war sie glatt froh, dass sie bloß die Kinder hüten sollte und nicht diesen Kerl. Sie glaubte nämlich irgendwie nicht, dass Vegeta der Typ war, der putzte, kochte oder sich ansonsten im Haushalt nützlich machte. Ein echter Vollzeit-Macho eben und Bulmas Bemerkungen über ihn legten diesen Schluss auch nahe.

Vegeta seinerseits hegte ähnlich skeptische Gedanken betreffend der fremden Frau, die in SEINEM Wohnzimmer saß und nun zur Krönung auch noch das letzte Stück SEINER Pizza aß. Hätte ihn Bulma nicht gewarnt, dass ein Babysitter käme und dass er sich benehmen sollte, wenn er wollte, dass sie den Gravitationsraum für ihn reparierte. Hinterhältiges Weibsbild. Aber er hatte einige Nächte mit ihr verbracht, die er durchaus in nicht allzu schlechter Erinnerung hatte und das Ergebnis war schließlich klar erkennbar und nicht zu leugnen. Beide Kinder waren fraglos seine, hatten sie bei der Geburt doch einen Schweif gehabt. Nein, die Vaterschaft konnte er wirklich nicht abstreiten. 

Beinahe war Kradi erleichtert, als ihr die Uhr verriet, dass es Zeit war, Trunks ins Bett zu schicken und das Gleiche hatte der Junge wohl auch gerade gedacht, denn auch sein Blick war gen Uhr gewandert. Bittend sah er zu der Brünetten hinüber. „Noch zehn Minuten.“ „Nein.“ Kradi erwiderte seinen Blick entschlossen. „Ach komm schon, nur zehn Minuten.“ „Nein, keine zehn Minuten mehr.“ Bei anderen Babysittern mochte er ja dabei durchkommen, doch sie würde dieser Hundeblick nicht weich kochen. Keine Chance.   
„Fünf Minuten.“ Jetzt feilschte er. Doch diese Mühe konnte er sich gleich sparen, denn Kradi blieb unerbittlich und richtete sich auf. „Nein. Komm, ab ins Bett.“   
Wenn sich der Junge nun allerdings quer stellte und einfach sitzen blieb, wüsste sie nicht recht, was sie tun sollte. Ihn zwingen konnte sie ja schwer und vom Vater konnte die Brünette wohl auch keine Hilfe erwarten, so entspannt wie der auf dem Sessel hockte und ein Glas Fanta leerte. Zu ihrem Glück jedoch rappelte sich Trunks auch auf, wenn auch sichtlich schmollend, und ging von selbst los, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, was Kradi wie erbeten, beaufsichtigte, und dann in sein Zimmer, wo er sich umzog und seiner Babysitterin durch ein Klopfen signalisierte, dass er fertig war. 

Als der Violetthaarige die Tür seines Zimmers für Kradi öffnete, sah er prüfend an ihr vorbei, als fürchte er, jemand anderes als sie könne ihn sehen. Erst nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass die Luft rein sei, sah er zu ihr auf und wagte leise zu fragen: „Liest du mir noch etwas vor?“   
Kradi grinste verhalten, nickte aber. Trunks hatte wohl nicht gewollt, dass sein Vater das hörte. Bestimmt war es ihm peinlich und er wollte nicht für weich gehalten werden und so wie Vegeta rüberkam, konnte sie es dem Jungen nichtmal verübeln. Den Preis für den sensiblen Vater des Jahres gewann der Kerl sicher nicht...  
„Klar doch.“ Trunks Miene hellte sich auf. „Super, danke Kradi!“ Er freute sich sichtlich und lief gleich zu seinem Bett, sprang hinein und krabbelte unter die Decke. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ein Buch, in dem bereits ein Lesezeichen steckte. Offenbar las Bulma ihm abends auch etwas vor. Na dann wollte sie diese Tradition nicht brechen. Kradi hockte sich kurzerhand auf den Teppich neben dem Bett und griff nach dem Buch. Es war ein Sci-Fi-Buch für Kinder mit einem Titel, den sie gleich wieder aus ihren Gedanken verbannte, aber für Trunks' Altersklasse war es wohl angemessen.


	3. Vegeta

Vegeta blickte der jungen Frau nach, als diese mit seinem Sohn verschwand. Dass ihm Bulma doch allen ernstes eine Frau vorsetzte, um seine Kinder, die Kinder des Saiyajinprinzen höchstselbst, zu bewachen, war eine Frechheit, die der stolze Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar kaum auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Als wäre er nicht selbst in der Lage, seinen Nachwuchs zu hüten für die paar Stunden! Schließlich waren sie nur Kinder und er war der Stärkste im ganzen Universum! Aber nein, Bulma hatte irgendsoeine dahergelaufene Göre angeschleppt, sie grade mal selbst erwachsen war, um diesen Job zu übernehmen, als wäre er nicht fähig genug!  
Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte wütend vor sich hin, tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Daran, dass er ohnehin keine Lust gehabt hätte, die Kinder zu hüten, weil er sich sonst auch recht wenig am Familienleben beteiligte, verschwendete der stolze Saiyajin keinen Gedanken. 

Als Kradi ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, fand sie Vegeta noch in seiner meditativen Wuthaltung vor, aus der er erst zu ihr aufsah, als sie sich setzte. So erbost, wie er sie anstarrte, könnte man beinahe glauben, sie hätte ihm etwas getan, doch da sich Kradi nicht im geringsten schuldig fühlte, erwiderte sie den Blick nur gelassen.   
Von Bulma hatte sie ja schon gehört, dass 'Papi' es nicht so mit dem Familienvaterdasein hatte. Kein Grund also, sie böse anzustarren, wenn sie doch nur hier war, um den Job zu machen, der seiner gewesen wäre. Und da lag wohl auch des Pudels Kern: Wäre.

Vegeta stierte die junge Frau finster an. Sie starrte zurück. Eine ganze Weile dauerte ihr Blickduell an und zu Kradis Überraschung (und auch seiner eigenen) war es Vegeta, der zuerst sprach und das Schweigen brach. „Wie war noch gleich dein Name, Weib?“ 

Weib? Weib?! Sie hörte wohl nicht richtig? Wie war der denn drauf?! Kradi runzelte die Stirn und ihre Stimme klang unüberhörbar schnippisch, als sie antwortete. „Kradi Nibeid.“ Sie schürzte ein wenig die Lippen. Wenn dieser unhöfliche Chauvi nur halb so klug war, wie sein Nachwuchs, hatte er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden und würde sie gefälligst höflich adressieren und nicht einfach mit ihrem Vornamen ansprechen. So vertraut waren sie nicht und Kradi legte auch keinen Wert darauf. 

Weib... Also wirklich! In welchem Jahrhundert hatte er denn diesen Ausdruck gelernt?   
Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich Bulma diese Bezeichnung gefallen ließ. Dafür wirkte die türkishaarige Frau viel zu selbstbewusst und modern. Nein, dieser Kerl war einfach nur ein altbackener Chauvinist. Der glaubte vermutlich noch, Männer seien was Besseres und Frauen ihnen unterlegen. Zumindest würde das die beleidigten Blicke erklären, die er hier um sich warf. Sie hatte seinen Job gemacht – und er wusste es.  
Ein wenig Schadenfreude stieg in ihr auf, sodass sich ihre eigene finstere Miene ein wenig aufhellte.

„Also Kradi. Tch...“, schnaubte Vegeta in einem Tonfall, der kaum abfälliger hätte sein können und Kradis Laune schlagartig wieder den Boden ausschlug, sodass sie ins Bodenlose fiel. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich eigentlich ein? War er Gästen gegenüber immer so unhöflich? Wenn ja, konnte sie gut verstehen, weshalb die Beziehung von ihm und Bulma nicht funktioniert hatte. Er war nicht nur unhöflich, er war auch herablassend. Niemand, den man gerne seinen Freunden vorstellte oder mit dem man ein friedliches Miteinander finden konnte, wollte man nicht immer still 'Ja' und 'Amen' zu Allem sagen.

Jetzt aber platzte der jungen Frau der Kragen. „Ja, richtig“, erwiderte sie giftig. Sie verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass sein Gedächtnis ja ziemlich löchrig sein musste, wenn er in so kurzer Zeit zweimal nach ihrem Namen fragen musste. Als Vegeta nun wohl bemerkte, dass sie mehr nicht sagen würde, sondern die Sache einfach aussäße – und das täte sie, ganz sicher! - brummte er: „Hütest du die Bälger jetzt öfters?“  
Einen Moment lang war sie versucht, einfach mit den Schultern zu zucken und ihn damit sitzen zu lassen, einfach weil ihr bisheriger Eindruck von dem muskulösen Mann so unterirdisch schlecht war, doch dann entschied Kradi sich doch dazu, sich herabzulassen und eine abwägende Antwort zu geben, wenn er sich schon die Mühe machte und sich in SmallTalk versuchte. „Mal sehen. Ich bin ja gerade erst hergezogen.“ 

Am liebsten hätte sie laut 'Nein!' geschrien, war das hier für sie doch die absolute Ausnahme und hatte die Brünette doch rein gar nichts für Kinder übrig, doch das wollte sie Vegeta nicht unter die Nase reiben. Der wiederum würde es vermutlich eh nur nutzen, um sie bei Bulma anzuschwärzen und solange sie ihren Job machte, wollte sie das lieber vermeiden.

„Achso.“ Vegeta merkte wohl auch, dass dieses Gespräch mehr tröpfelte als floss, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm war neugierig geworden. Es gab nicht viele Leute und schon gar nicht Frauen, die es wagten ihm so offen ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er finster drein sah, wie Kradi eben.   
Sie machte zwar nicht den Eindruck, als könnte sie sich in einer physischen Auseinandersetzung wehren, aber er zollte ihr immerhin Respekt für den Mut, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Denn das war schließlich schon ganz anderen passiert. Eigentlich allen. Außer diesem dummen Kakarott natürlich, aber der war wohl einfach zu doof, um etwas zu merken.

„Bin im Gravitationsraum“, brummte der Saiyajinprinz schließlich und richtete sich auf. Fragend sah ihn Kradi an. Was in aller Welt war denn ein Gravitationsraum? Offenbar sah man ihr an, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das für ein Raum war, geschweige denn wo er lag. „Komm, ich zeig es dir. Dann kannst du mich als Hilfe holen, wenn du nicht mehr klar kommst.“ Auf Vegetas Züge schlich sich ein Grinsen, das eine Mischung aus Überlegenheit und Häme war, was Kradi nicht entging.  
Sie war mehr als versucht, abzulehnen, einfach aus Prinzip und weil dieser arrogante Kerl sich nicht ermutigt fühlen sollte, sich weiter aufzuspielen, als wäre er der Kaiser von Schlag-mich-tot. Doch hier zu bleiben war auch eine recht wenig verlockende Aussicht. Sie würde sich tödlich langweilen, denn bis Mitternacht war es schließlich noch eine Weile hin. Also zuckte Kradi nur mit den Schultern und erhob sich ebenfalls. Zumindest klang Gravitationsraum spannender als 'leeres Wohnzimmer'.


	4. Der Gravitationsraum

Vegeta schritt weit aus und Kradi musste sich beeilen, um Schritt zu halten. Von Rücksicht hatte dieser Typ wohl wirklich noch nie etwas gehört, ärgerte sie sich im Stillen. Als sie schließlich diesen 'Gravitationsraum' erreichten, wie die der Schriftzug auf der türkisfarbenen Tür ihr verriet, hielt Vegeta inne. Neben der Tür war in die Wand eine große Glasscheibe eingelassen, durch die man wohl in diesen Raum hineinsehen konnte. Kradi fragte sich inzwischen, ob das hier eine Art Trainingsraum für Astronauten war. Sie wusste ja, dass man für einen Flug in den Weltraum ein Training in der Schwerelosigkeit absolvieren musste, also ohne die Gravitationskräfte der Erde. Soviel hatte sogar sie in Physik noch verstanden. Aber wieso sollte jemand so einen Raum bei sich zuhause einrichten? Abgesehen davon, dass das sicher ein Vermögen kostete, war es ja nicht so, als sei Raumfahrt eine Art Hobby, dem man einfach so nachgehen konnte. 

„Besser du wartest hier draußen“, brummte Vegeta die junge Frau über seine Schulter an, die nur fragend die Augenbraue hob. Bis eben hatte der Saiyajin nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber sie war ja ein Mensch und wie alle anderen Menschen konnte sie auf gar keinen Fall einen Raum betreten in dem mehr als 500-fache Gravitationskräfte wirkten. Sie würde einfach zerquetscht. Für die meisten Menschen war schon die fünffache Gravitation ihres Planeten zu viel, selbst das doppelte war für die allermeisten nur kurz auszuhalten. Zumindest für die untrainierten, wie sie einer war.   
„Schau einfach durchs Fenster, wenn's dich interessiert, Frau.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ der stolze Prinz die neue Nachbarin einfach stehen.

Fassungslos sah Kradi dem vertikal herausgeforderten Mann nach, als dieser einfach ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten durch die Tür stapfte und sie stehen ließ. Was sollte das denn nun wieder? Traute er ihr nicht zu, auch kurz mit ein wenig Schwerelosigkeit klar zu kommen? Das war doch lächerlich! Empört und mit verschränkten Armen trat sie an das Fenster, um zumindest ein wenig zu sehen. Drinnen konnte sie Vegeta erkennen, der an einem Schalter herumdrehte. Schwerelos sah er allerdings nicht aus. Auch die Trainingsgeräte, die sie hinter ihm in dem Raum sehen konnte, schwebten nicht. Alles in allem sah es mehr nach einem Trainingsraum aus, als nach einem Gravitationsraum.  
Kradis Verwirrung wuchs. Na, wenn er hier nur trainieren wollte, gäbe es wohl nicht viel zu sehen. Da konnte sie ebenso gut wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen.  
Kradi zuckte mit den Schulter und trat an die Tür heran, drückte die Klinke hinunter.

Vegeta hatte die Gravitation auf 489 gestellt. Er hatte sein Haupttraining schon beendet und wollte nun nur noch ein wenig warm werden, bevor er selbst zu Bett ging. Da sollte diese Höhe genügen.   
Sicher würde diese Kradi gleich sehen, wie stark er tatsächlich war und sich die Augen aus dem Gesicht staunen! Immerhin war er nicht irgendein schwacher Krieger der Menschen, sondern Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiyajin, der Stärkste des Universums! Sollte sie nur staunen, wie stark er war. Schlimm genug, dass es Bulma dauernd wagte, ihm auf der Nase herumzutanzen, indem sie ihn daran erinnerte, dass er auf ihre Kosten hier lebte und aß. Na und? Er hatte ja auch Wichtigeres zu tun. Er musste trainieren und immerhin beschützte er durch seine Stärke ihren Planeten. Seiner Meinung nach, hatte die Mutter seiner Kinder da gar keinen Grund sich zu beklagen.   
Doch sehr zu seinem Missmut sah sie das wohl anders und obendrein zog sie ihn andauernd damit auf, dass dieser elendige Kakarott ihn besiegt hatte und ja viel stärker sei als er. Das mochte mal so gewesen sein, aber das war Vergangenheit. Er hatte hart trainiert und war diesem Hohlkopf inzwischen längst haushoch überlegen, da war sich Vegeta sicher.

Die Vorstellung, dass ihm die junge Frau, ganz anders als Bulma, die ihn immer so herablassend behandelte, mit bewundernden Augen zusah, gefiel dem stolzen Saiyajin-Prinzen außerordentlich. Mit Bulma verbanden ihn ohnehin längst nur noch die Kinder, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und wenn sie ehrlich waren, hatten sie einander eh nie wirklich geliebt. Es waren leidenschaftliche Nächte gewesen, das würde er nicht leugnen, aber Liebe? Wohl kaum.   
Aber diese Kradi, die ihm eben zum Gravitationsraum gefolgt war, hatte die gleiche starke Seite gezeigt, wie sie auch Bulma hatte. Und diese Seite war wohl der einzige Grund, weshalb er sich überhaupt je mit einer Menschenfrau eingelassen hatte. Doch Kradi, die war dennoch anders als Bulma. Er konnte nicht sagen, inwiefern, doch sie war anders.   
Noch während er sich fragte, wieso er eigentlich schon wieder an die Brünette dachte, die er doch im Grunde gar nicht kannte, riss ihn das Klicken der Türklinke aus seinen Gedanken.

Vegeta agierte schnell, musste schnell sein, wenn er die junge Frau vor nicht wieder gut machbaren Schaden bewahren wollte. Ein Mensch wäre wohl niemals rechtzeitig bei ihr gewesen und hätte sie in den Flur hinausgestoßen und die Tür zugeworfen, um die erhöhte Gravitation, die den Raum ausfüllte, von Kradi fern zu halten.   
Einen seiner Arme hatte Vegeta um die Hüfte der jungen Frau gelegt, mit der anderen stützte er sich gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken. Er war so schnell heran geeilt, dass er die Wand sogar ein wenig beschädigt hatte. Bestimmt würde Bulma ihn dafür schelten und wütend werden, doch das war jetzt nicht weiter wichtig. Abgesehen davon würde sie sicherlich noch viel wütender, wenn ihrem Babysitter etwas zustieße.

Kradi konnte kaum blinzeln, so schnell ging alles. Sie hatte die Tür noch gar nicht ganz geöffnet, wollte Vegeta eigentlich nur kurz sagen, dass sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, da sprang dieser sie auch schon um, zumindest schien es ihr so.  
Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand sie jedoch, soweit man das sagen konnte. Hätte Vegeta sie nicht gehalten, wäre sie bestimmt in die Knie gesackt, die sich ob der raschen Bewegungen ein wenig weich anfühlten. Was war denn überhaupt los?   
Einige Herzschläge vergingen, in denen sie langsam zu Atem kam, wenn sie auch immer noch nicht recht begreifen konnte, wie Vegeta so schnell hatte bei ihr sein können, wo er doch vorher bei dem schweren Trainingsgerät gestanden hatte, geschweige denn, wieso er sie nun so aufgeschreckt ansah, als hätte sie versucht sich eine Schlucht hinab zu stürzen oder etwas vergleichbar Dummes zu tun.


	5. Dummes Weib!

Kradi öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Vegeta kam ihr zuvor. Er klang ganz aufgebracht und sprach hastig und laut. Beinahe klang er sogar wütend. „Bist du nicht mehr ganz dicht?!“, fuhr er sie zu ihrer Überraschung an. Sie war sich absolut keiner Schuld oder Gefahr bewusst. Was hatte sie denn getan, außer die Tür zu öffnen?   
Offenbar bemerkte Vegeta gar nicht, wie sehr sein Ausbruch die junge Frau verwirrte oder aber er nahm keine Rücksicht darauf. „Wenn du dich umbringen willst, dann ist das der richtige Weg!“   
Ratlosigkeit zeichnete sich auf Kradis Miene. Drehte der jetzt total durch? So schnell starb man doch nicht... „Ich wollte doch nur...“, begann sie, doch Vegeta unterbrach sie kurzerhand. „Wenn du da rein gegangen wärst, wärst du jetzt ein Haufen Matsch aus Knochen und Fleisch, dummes Weib!“

Vegeta starrte Kradi intensiv an und erst jetzt beruhigte er sich soweit, dass er bemerkte, wie ratlos diese wirkte ob seiner Zurechtweisungen. „Tch...“ Er seufzte leise. Wieso machte er sich überhaupt solche Gedanken? Normalerweise brachte ihn doch so etwas nicht aus der Ruhe. Sie war schließlich nur irgendjemand. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt für sein übertriebenes Verhalten.   
„Die Schwerkraft da drin ist 500 mal so hoch wie normal“, erklärte er nun. „Hast du eine Vorstellung, was das mit dir anstellt?“ Zugegeben, es waren nicht ganz 500 GR gewesen, doch in etwa und darauf kam es schließlich nicht an. Selbst die Hälfte wäre ja schon zu viel gewesen. 

Zwar klang Vegeta noch immer gereizt, doch nun konnte er immerhin verstehen, weshalb es in dem Gravitationsraum gefährlich war. 500 mal? Das war mehr als nur eine ganze Menge. Konnte man das überhaupt überleben?   
In Gedanken wanderte Kradi in die längst vergessenen Physikstunden zurück. 500-fache Schwerkraft müsste bedeuten, dass alles 500 mal so schwer war. Das konnte kein Mensch überleben! Allein das Eigengewicht müsste doch eigentlich jedermanns Innereien zerquetschen, oder? Tatsache aber war, dass Vegeta eben noch in diesem Raum Gewichte hatte stemmen wollen, die sie schon unter normalen Gravitationsumständen als aberwitzig groß empfunden hatte. Sollte das alles vielleicht ein dummer Scherz sein? Es war verlockend, das zu glauben, doch Vegeta sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als wäre er zu Scherzen aufgelegt, noch als mache er generell welche. Ganz im Gegenteil sprach aus seinem Blick und seiner Stimme, die eindeutig etwas besorgt geklungen hatte, ein tiefer Ernst.

„Aber das ist doch … absurd.“ Sie hatte eigentlich grinsen und das Ganze als unglaubwürdig abtun wollen, doch angesichts des intensiven Blickes des Schwarzhaarigen, war ihr das gänzlich misslungen. Ihre Stimme klang rau und leise und ihr Lächeln war so schief, dass es jegliche Glaubhaftigkeit verlor. „Dann müsstet du doch auch...“   
Ihr Blick wanderte an Vegeta auf und ab – soweit dies denn ging. So nahe wie er ihr stand, konnte sie ihn nur etwa bis zum Bauchnabel mustern, ohne dass es merkwürdig aussah. Er war natürlich sehr muskulös und vermutlich auch entsprechend stark, doch dennoch war diese Zahl, 500, einfach absurd hoch! 

Vegeta stand noch immer nah an Kradi und hielt sie somit zwischen der Wand in ihrem Rücken und sich selbst vor ihr eingeklemmt. Selbst seinen Arm hatte er noch immer um ihre Hüfte liegen. Ihr schien es noch gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Kein Wunder, denn immerhin war hatte er sie mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit an die Wand gestoßen, das musste ein Schock gewesen sein, den sie so leicht nicht überwand.   
Mit einem schweren Seufzen schüttelte der Saiyajin-Prinz den Kopf. „He, Weib, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!“, forderte er zu erfahren. „Mh, was? Ja, natürlich.“ So richtig überzeugte Vegeta diese Antwort nicht, doch er begnügte sich damit Kradi scharf anzusehen, die nun wohl auch bemerkte, wie nahe ihr der muskulöse Mann war und sofort ein wenig errötete, sehr zur Freude des Saiyajins, dessen Ego diese Reaktion auf seine Person überaus erfreulich fand. 

Natürlich war er, als der stolze Saiyajin, der Prinz einer aussterbenden Rasse von großen Kriegern, nicht darauf angewiesen, dass sich ein schwaches Menschlein, so eine kleine Menschenfrau für ihn interessierte. Dennoch konnte Vegeta nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel, welche Wirkung er auf Kradi auszuüben schien. Er gefiel ihr. Das wiederum gefiel ihm. Wohl nicht zuletzt, weil sie ihm auch gefiel. Sie hatte Biss und Charakter. Und obendrein eine angenehm weibliche Form, wie er fand. Nicht so ein dürrer Hungerhaken, sondern eine richtige Frau mit Form und Rundungen, wo Rundungen hingehörten!   
In Gedanken rief er sich eilig zur Ordnung. Was dachte er denn nur?! Als hätte er nichts Besseres zu tun! 

„Vegeta, lass mich bitte los.“ Kradi wiederholte ihre Aufforderung nun schon zum dritten Mal, doch der schwarzhaarige Mann schien ihr gar nicht zuzuhören, sondern völlig in seiner Gedankenwelt versunken zu sein. Und da fragte er sie noch so blöd, ob sie überhaupt zuhöre! Pah, der sollte sich mal an die eigene Nase fassen! Träume hier vor sich hin. „Vegeta!“, rief sie seinen Namen nun schon fast und endlich blickte dieser auch auf. Kradi atmete tief durch. „Bitte lass mich los“, forderte sie ihn mehr auf, als sie bat, war doch ihre Geduld inzwischen aufgebraucht.   
„Pass auf, wie du mit mir sprichst, Weib!“, entgegnete Vegeta ein wenig ungehalten und kam entsprechend ihrer Aufforderung nicht nach, sondern hielt sie weiter fest und zwischen der Wand und sich eingeklemmt – sehr zu Kradis Missfallen.   
Sie wollte seitlich von Vegeta wegrutschen, doch sein Arm versperrte ihr den Weg. Den Versuch, diesen beiseite zu schieben, gab sie schnell auf, merkte sie doch, dass trotz ihrer Anstrengungen, Vegeta keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien, dagegen zu halten. 

„Lass mich nun gehen“, brummte Kradi. So langsam war es vorbei mit Spaß. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und bedrängt. Was sollte dieser Mist auch? Fand Vegeta es etwa lustig, hier seine Stärke zu demonstrieren? Hatte sein Ego das echt nötig?   
„Es heißt 'Bitte', Weib und bedank dich wenigstens, immerhin habe ich dir das Leben gerettet!“ Vegetas Blick war düsterer geworden und er machte keine Anstalten sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, um Kradi aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien.

„Bedanken? Wofür?“ Mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Empörung starrte Kradi ihren Nachbarn an, der sie weiter mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihre Wut hochkochen ließ, festhielt. Sie seufzte entnervt. Naja gut, wenn in dem Raum tatsächlich eine 500fache Gravitation herrschte, dann hatte er ihr eben das Leben gerettet. Erklären, wie er das allerdings überlebte, tat es das noch nicht.  
„Danke, dass du mich davon abgehalten hast, mich unter einer absurd hohen Anziehungskraft zerquetschen zu lassen.“ Vegeta schnaubte und nickte. Zufrieden war er offenkundig damit nicht, doch immerhin beließ er es dabei. „Gern geschehen.“  
„Aber...“, begann Kradi und wurde sofort von Vegeta in scharfem Tonfall unterbrochen. „Nichts 'aber', Weib!“


	6. Saiyajins

In diesem Moment platzte der jungen Frau endgültig der Kragen. „ABER!“ Sie schnaubte wütend. „Du nennst mich nie wieder 'Weib', sonst wirst du etwas erleben, nach dem dir die Hölle wie ein Kurort vorkommt.“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften soweit es ihre noch immer recht beengte Lage erlaubte. „Abgesehen davon ist 500x die Anziehungskraft der Erde einfach absurd! Wenn die da drin wirklich herrschen, wärst du auch tot, also spiel dich nicht auf, du Obermacho!“ Energisch bohrte sie ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust während sie den Mann ausschimpfte, als wäre er ein kleines, bockiges Kind. Vegeta blieb davon allerdings wenig beeindruckt. 

Eine ganze Weile schwieg der Mann vor ihr einfach nur, dann atmete er tief durch und sie konnte ihm richtig ansehen, dass er seine Wut herunterschluckte, anstatt sie an ihr auszulassen. Allein die angespannte Armmuskulatur und der finstere Gesichtsausdruck sprachen Bände und ließen Kradi zurückweichen, so weit sie konnte, wobei sie ihren Rücken gegen die kalte Wand hinter sich presste, um so viel Abstand zu Vegeta zu halten wie nur irgend möglich.

„Dummes Weib, ich bin ein Saiyajin, darum überlebe ich so etwas!“, fuhr Vegeta schließlich so laut auf, dass Kradi ein Stück unter der lauten Stimme schrumpfte. „Ich bin der stärkste Krieger des Universums! Vergleich mich nicht mit einem bloßen, schwachen Menschen!“ Zugegeben war Kradi jetzt noch immer nicht klüger und wusste noch immer nicht, was genau so ein Saiyajin war und wie man dazu wurde, doch immerhin war nun klar, dass Vegeta ein eindeutiges Problem mit seinem überdimensionierten Ego hatte, wenn er sich hier als der Stärkste, Tollste, Beste aufspielte.  
Vielsagend hob sie eine Augenbraue. Solche 'Ich bin ja so toll'-Typen konnte sie ja gar nicht leiden und jegliche Sympathiepunkte, die Vegeta bisher hatte sammeln können – und das waren nicht viele – verschwanden wieder, womit sich der Schwarzhaarige auf der Sympathieskala prompt in den negativen Bereich katapultierte. 

„Also bist du trainiert oder wie?“, fragte sie mit erhobenen Brauen und erhielt auch prompt eine gereizte Antwort seitens Vegetas. „Das auch, Weib!“   
Kradi zuckte nur kurz mit einer Augenbraue und funkelte Vegeta wütend an. Weib. Da war es wieder. Diese Bezeichnung, die sich sich absolut verbat und die sie NIE wieder von ihm oder sonst irgendwem hören wollte. Vegeta überging ihren offenkundigen Unmut jedoch einfach und fuhr fort: „Ich bin der Prinz eines aussterbenden Volkes von stolzen Kriegern von einem anderen Planeten!“ 

Während sich Vegeta noch innerlich darüber ärgerte, dass er das diesem Weibsbild erklären musste, bemerkte ein kleiner Teil von ihm bereits, dass irgendetwas die Frau vor ihm sichtlich verärgerte, wenn er auch nicht recht wusste, was es war. Er selbst war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Wieso auch? Er hatte immerhin ihr Leben gerettet und sie nun auch noch über Saiyajin aufgeklärt, sie sollte gefälligst dankbar sein.  
„Wie hast du mich genannt?“, fragte Kradi leise und in ihrer Stimme klang eine Bedrohlichkeit mit, die Vegeta selbst bei Bulma, die sich wahrlich nichts gefallen ließ, nur selten gehört hatte. Doch der Groschen fiel. Und nicht gerade pfennigweise, wie bei gewissen Dummkopf-Saiyajins, überlegte Vegeta noch. Er hatte sie 'Weib' genannt. Für ihn jedoch kein Grund, so ein Drama zu machen.

„Ich heiße Kradi! Schreib es dir hinter die Ohren!“, pfiff die junge Frau den Saiyajin an, der unter dem wütenden Blick ihrer rehbraunen Augen nun doch ein wenig zurücktrat und sie endlich losließ. „Du willst ein Prinz sein? Na, danach schaut's nicht gerade aus! Den Prinzen auf dem weißen Ross stell ich mir anders vor und Manieren hat man dir offenbar auch nicht beigebracht, so wie du dich hier aufführst!“   
Vegeta wollte widersprechen und auffahren, doch Kradi war schneller, jetzt, wo sie sich in Rage geredet hatte. „Und dass du mich hier die ganze Zeit festhälst, ist sowieso der Gipfel! Glaubst du vielleicht, du kannst dir das erlauben, nur weil du hier wohnst? Hat man dir nicht einmal die grundlegenden Regeln des Anstands beigebracht?!“   
Aufgebracht schnappte Kradi nach Luft. Das hatte einfach raus gemusst. Sie war einfach nicht von der Art Frau, die ihren Ärger einfach herunterschluckte. Nein, sie sagte offen, was sie dachte und wenn es Vegeta nicht schmeckte, hatte er eben Pech gehabt!

Während der ganzen Standpauke stand Vegeta wie erstarrt da. Die genauen Worte der jungen Frau mit den braunen Haaren hörte er kaum, obgleich er sie intensiv ansah. Was für ein Weibsbild! Sie hatte gesehen, mit eigenen Augen, welche Stärke er hatte, welcher Gravitation er standhielt und dennoch hatte sie nicht gezögert, das Wort zu ergreifen und ihn zurecht zu weisen, als sie es wollte. Sie hatte keine Furcht gezeigt und war nicht gekuscht. Einen heißen Schauer wie den, der jetzt durch den Saiyajin-Prinzen fuhr, hatte dieser noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal bei Bulma, die ihn damals schon mehr beeindruckt hatte, als er jemals zugäbe. Aber diese hier, diese kleine Frau mit den runden braunen Augen, die arglos dreinschauten, selbst jetzt, wo sie so offenkundig erbost war, hatte noch weniger Scheu als je eine andere Person zuvor, ihm die Meinung zu sagen und das Risiko einzugehen, ihn zu verärgern und das obwohl sie wusste, wie schwach und wehrlos sie im Vergleich war!  
Es nötigte Vegeta Respekt ab und berührte etwas in ihm, das an Bewunderung grenzte. Ungewöhnlich für den stolzen Krieger, der sich doch sonst über Jeden erhaben sah.

„So! Und nun gehe ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und warte auf Bulma!“, stellte Kradi klar und schob – wenn auch nur symbolisch, da sie durch ihr Tun nicht wirklich etwas erreichte – Vegeta von sich, der sich dem Druck ein Stück weit fügte, bevor er genau das Gegenteil tat und Kradi erst recht zwischen sich selbst und der Wand einengte.  
„He!“, protestierte die junge Frau sofort und sah gen Vegeta, von dem sie sich eben demonstrativ abgewandt hatte. 

Dieser fackelte gar nicht weiter. Er hatte entschieden und das allein zählte. Er war der größte und stärkste Krieger der stolzen Saiyajins, er war Prinz Vegeta und er wollte diese Frau für sich. Dass das widersinnig und übereilt, vermutlich irrsinnig und völlig undurchdacht war, interessierte ihn nicht weiter. Er verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran.  
Den Protest Kradis ignorierend presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, ignorierte die Hände die sich gegen ihn drückten und versuchten ihn wegzuschieben. Erst als er sich löste und sich prompt eine Ohrfeige einfing, die ihn kaum schmerzte, sah er wieder in diese braunen Augen, die noch immer (oder wieder) voller Zorn waren. „Du...“ 

Fassungslos schnappte sie nach Atemluft. Kradi kochte vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl ein?! Gut aussehend hin oder her! Das war einfach haarsträubend! Unverfroren! Sie hatte gar nicht weiter nachgedacht, sondern ihm einfach eine gepfeffert, die sich gewaschen hatte, doch Vegeta zuckte nicht einmal zusammen obwohl sich ihr Handabdruck sich leicht auf seiner Wange abzeichnete. Zumindest trat er nun zurück und Kradi stürmte an ihm vorbei gen Wohnzimmer.   
So ein Arsch! Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Lippen, die noch immer erhitzt waren von dem aufgezwungen Kuss dieses... Saiyajins!


	7. Epilog

Als Bulma Stunden später heimkam, saß ihr Babysitter sichtlich missgelaunt auf dem Sofa, die Arme verschränkt und offenbar tief in Gedanken versunken. Vegeta war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, obwohl sein Handtuch hier lag, was klar bewies, dass er hier gewesen war.  
„Ich bin wieder da“, grüßte sie Kradi, die nicht reagierte. „Schlafen die Kinder?“ Erst jetzt sah die junge Frau auf und nickte. „Mh? J-ja. Hallo Bulma. Wie war die Feier?“ Gelangwelt winkte die Ingenieurin ab, während sich Kradi vom Sofa erhob. „Langweilig, das hätte ich mir denken können. Hat Vegeta sich benommen?“ 

Sie hatte die Frage nur arglos nebenher gestellt, doch die extreme Reaktion, die sie nun an Kradi beobachten konnte, verriet ihr, dass dem offenbar nicht so war. Zuerst wurde die Brünette rot, dann starrte sie wütend drein und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ohje...  
„Vegeta!“ Wenn man vom Teufel sprach, war er nicht weit. Der Saiyajin stand in der Tür, verschwitzte Trainingskleidung am Leib und mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, den Bulma nicht recht zu deuten wusste.   
Mit jedem Schritt, den Vegeta näher trat, trat Kradi einen von ihm weg, bis sie an der Haustür stand. „Ich gehe dann mal.“ Bulma hob noch fragend eine Augenbraue, doch da war Kradi auch schon fort. Energisch wandte sie sich Vegeta zu, dessen Blick auf die Haustür gerichtet war und der bisher geschwiegen hatte.  
„Was ist passiert?“, verlangte Bulma zu wissen. Eine ganze Weile lang antwortete Vegeta nicht, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich habe sie geküsst.“


End file.
